John Price (Original)
Captain John Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British special forces soldier and the tritagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, a supporting character of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is also a main character appearing in Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Heroes. He is a member of the British SAS. He often carries a M4A1 and wears a boonie hat during field operations. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Following the unit's disbanding and the death of its treacherous leader, General Shepherd, Price and longtime ally John "Soap" MacTavish enacted a personal vendetta to end the mastermind of World War III, Vladimir Makarov. A DLC named "Cpt. Price Legend Pack" for Call of Duty: Ghosts was released on February 20, 2014 (Xbox 360, Xbox One) and March 25, 2014 (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PC), which includes the ability for the player to customize their soldier to look like Price, as well as a John Price-themed player patch, camouflage, reticle, player card, and background. It is priced at $3.99. Biography SAS Lieutenant back then...doing some wetwork. . Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later, a lot of 'em still used it to get their hands on nuclear material...a lot of 'em, including one Imran Zakhaev. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War. I was under the command of Captain MacMillan.|Price telling the story of Zakhaev's attempted assassination.}} In 1996, 15 years prior to the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two were deployed to Pripyat, Ukraine on a covert operation to assassinate arms dealer Imran Zakhaev. While Price initially believed he had killed Zakhaev with an M82 sniper rifle, Zakhaev actually survived, despite losing his left arm. The duo were then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuing firefight, MacMillan was crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price carried MacMillan to the extraction point, where they were rescued after holding their ground against Ultranationalists. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]] SAS Captain In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a SAS squad, designated "Bravo Team", from the Bering Strait, to Russia, to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish, as well as others such as Mac, Sergeant Arem, Sergeant Barton, Sergeant Wallcroft and then Private Griffen. Bering Strait After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team is deployed to the Bering Strait and assaults an Estonian cargo ship containing a nuclear device. Price is puzzled to see that there is Arabic writing on the container, along with a Middle-Eastern flag draped on the floor. As he signals the chopper for extraction of the container, the boat is fired upon by MiG-29 fighters. They are then forced to escape to the helicopter as the boat starts to sink. As they reach the helicopter and jump for safety, Soap almost slips off, but Price grabs him just in time, saving him from falling to his death. Rescuing Codename "Nikolai" Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's Loyalists to rescue their compromised informant, Nikolai. Kamarov kept delaying the SAS team with the hope that their assistance would help him retake the village from the Ultranationalists, but acquiesces and reveals the informant's location when threatened by Gaz. Price, Gaz, and Soap then storm the house where Nikolai is held hostage in. Inside, when the power is cut by Gaz, they kill Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha, and three others before they get Nikolai. Shot Down Price, along with Soap and Gaz, then extract Nikolai on a chopper, but the chopper was then shot down by a enemy surface-to-air missile and they were forced fight their way to the extraction point with the aid of an AC-130H Spectre, codename "Wildfire". Along the way they save the life of an old farmer. Search for Al-Asad After receiving some valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad after he set off a nuclear device concealed in his capital city, killing 30,000 U.S. Marines. The team fights their way through his defenses and captures Al-Asad inside his safehouse, where Price tortures him for intel. Price then learns that Imran Zakhaev is still alive and executes Al-Asad. Price tells the rest of the team about his past mission to assassinate Zakhaev. During the escape attempt eight hours later, the team is then extracted by a unit of Force Recon Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. Viktor Zakhaev After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint-task force (SAS, U.S. Marines, and Loyalists) in capturing Viktor Zakhaev. This mission takes them through an abandoned Russian village, ending at a five-story building. Price orders Soap to "take his (Zakhaev's) weapon and restrain him." The mission fails when Viktor Zakhaev commits suicide before Soap can comply. 15,000 Nukes at Stake Victor's death deeply affects Imran Zakhaev, who threatens to launch missiles at the United States, but Imran still launches them. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. During the events of No Fighting In The War Room, the joint task force breaches the facility, eventually reaching the control center. Soap then uploads the missile abort codes and self-destructs the nukes over the Atlantic, saving the U.S. Eastern Seaboard from nuclear annihilation. Zakhaev is last seen departing the facility in an Ultranationalist helicopter. Chased by Imran Zakhaev to Soap in the mission "Game Over" The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2..]] After deactivating the missiles, Price, Soap, Gaz and Griggs are chased on a highway in trucks, but an enemy Hind takes out the bridge. A tanker truck blows up, badly wounding Price and the others. Griggs and Gaz are killed but Price managed to slide his M1911 to Soap, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price, but Soap and Price are taken to a Russian hospital. Despite the best efforts of the combined U.S. and British strike team, the Ultranationalists managed to withstand the loss of Zakhaev and eventually succeed in gaining power in Russia in 2016. Reassigned to Task Force 141 and Operation Kingfish Sometime after recovering from their wounds sustained from the Zakhaev incident, both Price and Soap were reassigned to General Shepherd's newly formed elite unit, Task Force 141. Acting as the field commander for the regiment, Price led his new unit on countless covert operations with the key goal of capturing/killing Vladimir Makarov, who by that time had established himself as the new leader of a terrorist cell of the Ultranationalist party in the wake of Zakhaev's death. On October 8, 2013, Price led a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force operation codenamed Operation Kingfish to raid an Ultranationalist base in Ukraine suspected to house Makarov. Price conducted the raid along with Soap, Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley, Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and Delta Force operatives Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Master Sergeant Sandman. However, the raid went awry and the strike force was swarmed by dozens of Ultranationalist soldiers. The team escaped via a V-22 Osprey, with the exception of Price, who was captured while covering the team's escape. This then led to The Gulag, where Price was known as Prisoner #627. 3 Years Later After capture, Price was imprisoned in a Gulag to the east of Petrovpavlosk, Russia, and was designated "Prisoner 627". Price would remain imprisoned in the Gulag until 2016, when he was rescued by Task Force 141 when they attacked the site to recover him. Initially, after being discovered, Price attacked Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, a fellow member of the 141, and aimed an AK-47 at him, but after recognizing Captain MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit and MacTavish returns the M1911 at Roach. In "The Gulag".]] pistol used to kill Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (when Soap returns the pistol, he says "This belongs to you, sir", a reference to the first Modern Warfare). After his rescue from the gulag, Price is reinstated into the Task Force and reprises his role as a Captain, being present in the Task Force 141's mission briefings. "Missile in the Air!" After reinstatement, Price agreed to help the Task Force in the attempt to kill Vladimir Makarov. However, against the wishes of General Shepherd, who insisted that Makarov be their top priority, Price decides that the war still raging in the United States needs to end before they focus on Makarov. He acts as a specialist in a raid on a Russian naval base, seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a nuclear missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an electromagnetic pulse on the Eastern Coast of the United States. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, Private Ramirez, and countless other U.S. Army Rangers but also destroys all electrical equipment during the Battle of Washington D.C. Betrayal by Shepherd After the Contingency mission, the Task Force 141 is directed to two places where Makarov could be hiding; a safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border and an arms deal at an aircraft boneyard in southwestern Afghanistan. The unit splits up; With Ghost, Roach, and the bulk of the task force take the safehouse, while Price investigates the arms deal with Soap. However, both forces are attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Roach about Shepherd, but he is too late. Although Soap is shocked and angered, Price tells him that he never trusted Shepherd in the first place. Intent on revenge, Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd's location, on the premise that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and that he will "do the rest". Makarov grudgingly tells Price that Shepherd is using a secret mountain base in Afghanistan, designated "Site Hotel Bravo". Makarov then says, "I'll see you in hell." Price replies "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev for me if you get there first." Price and Soap, alongside their driver Rook then evacuate the boneyard with Nikolai's help, though Rook is killed by Shadow Company forces. Revenge on Shepherd .]] The two in the face of General Shepherd's betrayal decide to avenge Roach, Ghost, the Task Force and themselves. They are dropped off at Site Hotel Bravo by Nikolai and stealthily infiltrate the base. They then battle Shadow Company through Site Hotel Bravo's cave system. Shepherd self-destructs the entire base and then orders a Danger-Close artillery strike, intending to kill the duo at the cost of his own men. Soap and Price survive and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac through a river. Killing Shepherd Shepherd eventually boards a Pave Low, but Price is able to shoot it down. However, the Zodiac he and Soap are on falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd with his knife, only for Shepherd to counter the attack and stab MacTavish with his own knife. Just as Shepherd is about to execute MacTavish with his .44 Magnum, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is overpowered by Shepherd and close to being beaten to death, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's left eye, killing the treacherous general. Price wakes up and starts to patch up Soap's injuries as much as he can. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Task Force 141 is disavowed and Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Saving Soap Shortly after killing Shepherd, Soap's wounds had him bleeding to death on the trip to Nikolai's safehouse in India. To make matters worse, a large group of Makarov's men assaulted the safehouse in an attempt to kill the remnants of Task Force 141. Soap would not have survived had it not been for the actions of Price, Nikolai, and newfound ally Yuri. After escaping from the ruined safehouse and fighting through the streets of Himachal Pradesh, they are evacuated by Nikolai, after Yuri slid down a hill away from an enemy UAV into the river at the bottom. Back on the Grid 2 months after Soap's recovery, Price leads Soap and Yuri on missions in Sierra Leone and Somalia in pursuit of Makarov. When they land in Sierra Leone, the group follows up on Yuri's suspicions about Makarov's weapon shipments, and learn that the recent cargo Makarov's men retrieved were chemical weapons being shipped to all national European capitals to be used as a preemptive strike against the continent in order to pave the way for the Russian Army's invasion. Price covertly sends a transmission to London to warn his former commanding officer, MacMillan, about the chemical weapons, only for it to arrive too late. Shortly after the wave of chemical attacks, Price convinced MacMillan to aid him as a personal favor "for Pripyat". The intelligence MacMillan gives the team leads them to a local warlord in Somalia named Waraabe, which leads to Soap and Yuri assisting Price in interrogating Warrabe on intel about Makarov. The intelligence facilitates the U.S. Army's Delta Force Team Metal's apprehension of Makarov's bomb-maker, Volk, during the Ultranationalist attack on Europe. Losing Soap The acquired intelligence from Team Metal leads Price, Soap, and Yuri to Makarov's location in Prague, Czech Republic. With aid from Kamarov, Price, Soap, and Yuri use the distraction of the local Czech Resistance to their advantage to reach their assigned spots at the Hotel Lustig. Price would infiltrate the Hotel Lustig while Soap and Yuri provide cover with their sniper rifles. However, Makarov caught wind of the assassination attempt and detonates the bombs planted on Kamarov and the church Soap and Yuri were occupying in. Price rushes over to Yuri and Soap, with Price personally carrying Soap to safety while Yuri provided cover fire. Price vainly attempts to prevent Soap's bleeding while screaming for a medic, only to learn from his squad mate that Makarov knew Yuri before dying. Enraged and feeling betrayed, Price punches down Yuri down the stairs, threatening to execute him. He relents when he learns of Yuri's former role with the Ultranationalists, and how he'd attempted to stop the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport with only a P99 two months before. Price barely keeps his alliance with Yuri, even begrudging Yuri during their infiltration of Karlstejn Castle. Ending the War Yuri gives Price the location of a potential headquarters located in a fortress in Prague. However, during their infiltration, they instead find intelligence that Makarov's men found Russian President Boris Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky, in Berlin, Germany. The pair relay the intelligence to Team Metal shortly after the base's destruction. Despite Team Metal's efforts, Alena was kidnapped and tracked to a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia, which was serving as one of Makarov's main tactical bases. At this point, Price and Yuri conduct a joint operation with Team Metal in saving the Vorshevskys with Team Metal. They successfully rescued the Vorshevskys from their ordeal but the mine collapsed, killing Team Metal (Sandman, Truck and Grinch) and Makarov's men with Yuri badly wounded during their escape. While escorting Vorshevsky back to Moscow, Price informed him about their plight and the real mastermind behind the massacre (aside from Makarov), with Yuri as the witness of that incident. Convinced with his explanation, Vorshevsky promised to assist in TF141's search for Makarov and vows to clear their good name, tainted due to Shepherd's actions several months before. Vorshevsky ordered all offensive action against Europe to be halted and revived the peace talks between the United States, Russia and NATO. Price and Yuri's actions saved the peace process, which marked the end of World War III. As a reward for saving the Vorshevskys, Task Force 141 was no longer disavowed, allowing them to openly pursue Makarov once again. Price and Yuri managed to mend their friendship, after it had been strained due to Yuri's revelations in Prague. Killing Makarov At the end of the war, Task Force 141 has finally cleared its name and Price's rank has been recognized again (He is marked as "Captain Price" during the start of Dust to Dust). Despite this, Price never forgot his wish for revenge against Makarov. After all, Makarov was responsible for Soap's death in Prague and Team Metal's demise in Siberia. After months of gathering information on his whereabouts, Makarov was finally discovered, seeking refuge at the Hotel Oasis in the Arabian Peninsula following the conclusion of the conflict. With assistance from Nikolai, Price and Yuri launch a massive assault towards the hotel, killing multiple mercenaries hired to protect their intended target. They assault the hotel with Juggernaut armor, which they later remove after a crashing helicopter sets them on fire as they ascend in an elevator. Taking off the armor, Price and Yuri both reach the top floor in an alternate elevator, and fight through to the restaurant on the same floor. However, a Little Bird decimates the upper site of the hotel in an attempt to eliminate both men. As a result, both men are badly wounded, with Yuri impaled on a metal rod. At first, Price hesitated to pursue Makarov after witnessing Yuri's condition, but the latter insists he'll be alright and told Price to not let him get away. Price continues his pursuit and managed to grab onto Makarov's ride; in which Price managed to kill the pilots and also destroyed the chopper's controls, and is forced to crash on the hotel roof. Price and Makarov, both shell-shocked from the impact, tried to reach a Desert Eagle on the roof, with Price successfully grabbing it, only for Makarov to stomp on his hand, seizing it from his grasp. His attempt to execute Price was immediately derailed when Yuri, freed from his impalement, shot his former friend in the left shoulder. Angered with his intervention, Makarov killed Yuri with two shots to the shoulders and one to the head. Infuriated by the loss of another friend, Yuri's intervention gave Price the time he needed to furiously and mercilessly beat Makarov, tying a steel cable around Makarov's neck into a noose. He then slammed Makarov into the glass roof, resulting in the glass shattering, and, consequently, the two falling. Price falls onto the atrium floor just below and survives; Makarov is left hanging from the ceiling. Satisfied to see this, Price lights a cigar while watching Makarov's lifeless corpse hang. Sirens are then heard as the police seem to arrive at the scene. Call of Duty: Heroes He also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as the first Hero unit usable by default. Battle Aura: Increase Attack Damage by 5% Killstreaks: Chopper Gunner, Grenade Launcher, EMP Artillery. Statue: 750 . Gallery Quotes Trivia *In the [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vladimir-putins-call-of-duty/27119 fake review of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare by Putin] (made by Infinity Ward), at 0:31, it is possible to see Cpt. Price in the Middle East among the Marines in his usual outfit retextured with desert MARPAT. *When Kamarov, Soap, Price, and Gaz are sniping from the bridge in Blackout, if the player neutralizes multiple enemies with one shot, Price will say something like, "Nice shot. MacMillan would've been proud." or "MacMillan would be impressed." *His serial number at the end of Endgame is 9051210. *He knows Russian and Arabic. *His favorite brand of cigars are Villa Clara's. *In the Redemption Single Player trailer of Modern Warfare 3, at the part where Price was pulling the UGV out of the crate, he was wearing the TF141 uniform he wore on Endgame. However, in the actual gameplay, he wears an olive drab uniform without the TF141 patches. *In the Dew XP promotion, the Combat Card of Price states that his main weapons of choice are the CM901 and the MSR, despite never using them in-game. de:John Price el:John Price es:John Price fr:John Price nl:John Price pl:John Price sv:John Price pt-br:John Price Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Special Air Service Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty Online Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Characters